The past will hunt you down
by yuko aoi
Summary: Spencer Reid has a past he wants to forget but when he meets a girl, the past hunts him down. Can he be able to win the heart of the person he loves. Or has his past hunted him down.
1. On the way to Texas

**_The past hunts you down._**

**I don't own anything! Sometimes I wish I did *sigh*  
><strong>**Serie: Criminal Minds  
><strong>**Couple: Spencer Reid X Derek Morgan.  
><strong>**Summary: Spencer Reid has a past he wants to forget but when he meets a girl, the past hunts him down. Can he be able to win the heart of the person he loves. Or has his past hunted him down.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>On their way to Texas.<strong>_

The BAU-Team were on the jet flying to Texas, were a serial killer was active. The unsub has killed already three persons, but there wasn't a connection between them. It didn't matter how many times Reid rode those files again, he didn't need to read it again because he could remember it clearly, he couldn't find it. A sigh escaped his lips and rubbed his temples.

"Alright everyone. Let's go through the files again." Hotch said as he sat down on a chair across Reid. The boy looked up from the files and started to speak.

"The first victim is Allison McPie, 25 years old, born in Scotland. At the age of ten her parents divorced and since then she never saw her dad again. Her mother and she moved to a small place in Scotland and they lived there until Sarah McPie died last year. Then Allison moved to Texas and started to work as a waitress. Three months ago she didn't show up at work, her boss was worried about her and went to her home. The only thing to be found was her blood on her couch and table. He called the cops and they went to search for her. They didn't find her until a month ago. A bag was placed at the front door of the place she worked. The boss opened the bag and there he found her in pieces. Around her neck was a necklace, which wasn't familiar to him, since she never wore a necklace. Oh and there wasn't found any DNA on her."

"The next victim is Daniel Stone, 30 years old, born in Washington." Prentiss said, receiving a glance of Spencer. "His mother died in an air crash when he was two, his dad had many other women after that to find a new mother for him. But they never stayed longer than seven months. The reason why is still unknown. At the age of 20 he moved to Texas with his dad and he still lived with his dad until he disappeared from the library where he worked since four months. The cops found blood on the backdoor since Daniel was the one who closed the library. And he disappeared for two months. When they found him in a bag three weeks ago, he was in the same condition as Allison. He did also wear a necklace that wasn't familiar for them.'

"And the last victim is Ayu Hiro, 18 years old, born in Japan." Rossi said this time. "Her parents still life in Tokyo but she moved to Texas because of her study. She lived with her cousin who is also a student. They both go to the university of Texas, but they don't have the same classes because Ayu followed a study about the working of the brain. She disappeared about a month ago, blood found on the hallway to the library of the school. And she was found yesterday at the front door of her cousin's house. Same condition as the others and also a necklace."

"So the only connection is the necklace but we don't know the symbol on it and beside that we don't know a thing about our unsub. So how can we make a profile." J.J. asked.

"We can make a profile J.J., the unsub is a person who doesn't see harmful, the victims looked like they trusted because there was no robbery." A voice said and placed his hand on the shoulder of Spencer. Who yelled in surprise. Quickly he turned around to see the dark agent Morgan looking at him with a smile.

"Morgan." He whispered before looking back at the file.

"You don't need to read that again because you know all the words in it. "

The boy turned his head again and looked at him, anger filled in his eyes. "Can you leave me alone for one time!" He said angrily, stood up and walked at the back of the room and sat down there. Away of the agent who was joking with him again, working on his nerves. He grabbed his book and started to read it, like always really fast.

Morgan wasn't able to go to Reid and say he was sorry for making him angry because his phone started to ring, on his display he saw it was Garcia.  
>"Hey baby girl. Why do you call?"<p>

"Hello my sweet choco prince. Why do I call? You dear to ask me why do I call! Sheesh, Morgan, you know why!"

"Not really baby girl. Tell me." Morgan joked because he knew why she called.

"Sheesh! You know why! Did you tell your pretty boy you L.O.V.E him."

"No… not yet. He is angry at me." He heard a sigh from the other side, a angry one. "What did I make you angry, baby girl."

"Derek Morgan, I am NOT angry, I AM furious! How could you not even tell him and make him angry! If you don't tell him by the end of today! I will tell him." She warned him.

"Relax, baby girl."

"I'm not going to relax until you tell him!"

"Alright I will say it, but when he gets more angry at me. I will blame you."

"Yeah! And you're not gonna blame me because he L.O.V.E.S you too! But I love you too my choco prince." She chirped happily.

"I love you too baby girl." Morgan said before hanging up. Not noticing that Reid heard him and his eyes filling with tears. He wanted to cry because he loved a straight person once again. He always fell for someone, who never ever returned his love. He blinked with his eyes to stop the tears because Hotch started to talk again.

"Guys get ready, we will land in ten minutes. But before you all start to gather your stuff. We will split the rooms. J.J. and Prentiss you share a room and this is your keys. Morgan and Reid you also share a room, here the key." He gave Prentiss and Morgan the keys, while Reid grabbed his stuff, he could feel his heart beat faster. Sharing a room with the one he love, once again, he could see him sleep. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Morgan talk to him. But the other thought he ignored him once again, and could feel his heart break.

"Who is waiting there for us?" J.J. asked when she was done with gathering her stuff and placing them in her back.

"SSA Angel." Rossi answered her.

"Huh? A SSA?" She sounded confused.  
>"Yes a SSA, she is from Cooper's team, but Cooper thought we would need her more than he does. So starting today she will be part of our team."<p>

"Will everyone please sit down and put their belts on, because we are about to land." The voice of the pilot said and landed the jet once everyone sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is Angel?<br>****And will our boys get together?**

**Loves Yuko**


	2. Angel knows Spencer Reid

_**The past hunts you down.**_

**I don't own anything! Sometimes I wish I did *sigh*  
><strong>**Serie: Criminal Minds  
><strong>**Couple: Spencer Reid X Derek Morgan.  
><strong>**Summary: Spencer Reid has a past he wants to forget but when he meets a girl, the past hunts him down. Can he be able to win the heart of the person he loves. Or has his past hunted him down.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angel knows Reid?<strong>_

_**Preview:**_

"_SSA agent Angel." Rossi answered her._

"_Huh? A SSA agent?" She sounded confused.  
>"Yes a SSA agent, she is from Cooper's team, but Cooper thought we would need her more than he does. So starting today she will be part of our team." <em>

"_Will everyone please sit down and put their belts on, because we are about to land." The voice of the pilot said and landed the jet once everyone sat down._

* * *

><p>They walked out of the jet and saw a girl standing there, not older than 19 and waiting for them. Her blond hair was hanging over her shoulder and a black ribbon in her hair, wearing black jeans and a black tank top with a black leather jack. She waved to them, when they were closer to her. Morgan was the first one who was standing in the front of her and noticed she had the same eye color as Reid. Those eyes he could drown in.<p>

"Hey, I'm agent Morgan. They are Hotch, J.J., Prentiss, Rossi and Doctor Reid." He introduced to them to her as they shook her hand.

"I'm agent Angel. Nice to meet you all." Her eyes locked with Reid's and a smile appeared on her face. "Hi Spencer." She whispered. He just looked at her, somewhere in his mind, he knew her, but when she said his first name, he looked a bit surprised. How did she know his name.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I just know you, Spencer. Come I will lead you to the cars." She said before walking to the cars and a bike.

"Do you know her?" J.J asked and looked at him.

"I think I know her, but I don't remember meeting her. And that is strange."

"Don't worry pretty boy, we will find out, since she is part of our team." Derek said swinging his bag over his shoulder, before walking after her. The others started to follow Derek to Angel. She was standing next to a black bike with red flames.

"Wow, whose bike is that?" Derek asked interested since he owned a bike too. It remembered him of his own and his house, where his dog Clooney was. That cute dog of him, Derek loved his dog really much.

"Mine." She said grinning. "I got this babe a month ago from Cooper, since our unsub back then set my bike on fire, because he got angry at us." Handing a car key to Derek and the other to Hotch. "We will meet once again at the station. The location is in the GPS of the cars." Grabbing her helmet and put it on, stepped on her bike, waved at them, started her bike and rode away.

"A funny girl." Rossi said as the group split in two. Derek, Reid and Rossi in one and J.J., Prentiss and Hotch in the other. Derek sat behind the wheel and Rossi next to him and Reid at the back, he just sat as his eyes fell down and drifted off to sleep. But it wasn't a dream it was a flashback.

_Spencer a 20 years old now, saw a younger girl across the street looking at him. Her eyes fixed on his as his eyes on her. The same eyes as he has, surprised he blinked with his eyes and rubs his hands over his eyes. To make sure she was an illusion or not. But when he opened his eyes she was still standing there. No illusion, a real girl with his eyes. A look of fear was visible in her eyes. She wanted to walk at him, and speak. But she couldn't, scared of something or someone. He wanted to walk to her but when a car parked and a man stepped out of it. He stopped in his track. He thinks he knows then man but he can't remember it well. But then when he helps her in the car. Putting a hand on her shoulder and waist, but the hand on her waist moves down to her ass. And he remember the man, as his dad. _

"…id, Reid, wake up, Reid." A voice said calling for him. Eyes flied open and looked confused at the person in the front of him, Derek Morgan.

"Huh? Yeah?" Reid asked sounding sleepy. Which he a kind of was, he remember his dad, but that girl she looked so familiar to him Not able to put an finger to it. He remember those eyes they were his, but who was she and why remember he it now? After meeting Angel. Was she the girl? No way, that was not possible thought Reid.

"Reid… We are there, pretty boy." Derek said to get Reid's attention. But the boy looked to deep in thoughts, since he just stepped out of the car and walked past him without making any fact. Shaking his head, Morgan followed Reid. To see that the others were waiting for them.

'Something is really going on in that boys mind.' He thought and walked to the station. To see that the others were waiting for him. Did he really stood that long outside? He couldn't remember, because a genius of a boy, who stole his heart and his soul.

"Agent Morgan and Doctor Reid this is Agent Nick, he leads the investigation here." Hotch said as introducing to them. "Since Morgan is here too we can start soon."

"Come, I will lead you to the room where you can discuss and stuff like that." Agent Nick said, a 35-years-old cop, with dark brown hair and eyes, he was also lightly tinted.

They followed the cop to the room, once they all sat down they started to discuss the same things as they did in the plane only to tell Angel about their thoughts this time. The girl listened carefully, her eyes went wide when they told her that the only connection they could find were the necklaces but not knowing what the symbols were on it.

"You guys don't know the symbols that were on the necklaces? I even know them." Now was it the time for the others to look confused at her.

"You know? Are you really sure?" Spencer asked with a kind of anger in his voice. How could a new girl be able to know about the symbols and they not.

"Wow… I didn't mean to make you anger Spencer." She said with a tone in her voice that made his eyes go cold and bitter. Angel opened her case file and took three pictures out of it, walked to the board and putted them by the victims. "Allison had a heart, Daniel a lock and Ayu had the key."

Spencer walked next to her and looked at the symbols. His eyes flying over the board.

"Are you sure this is the right order since normally they are found in the other order."

"This is the right order, Spencer. And indeed it is in the wrong order." Angel turned around to face the others.

"What are you guys talking about?" J.J. asked and looked a kind of confused.

"Normally you need to find the key to open the lock and once the lock is open you find the heart, of the person you belong." Angel explained and Reid continued her line. "But we found the heart, then the lock and then the key. Which means if we follow the symbols. The unsub met Ayu, since she is the key. So the unsub found with her help Daniel, the lock. And through him the unsub found Allison, the heart."

"And now we need to find out why Allison was murdered. To find out why also Daniel and Ayu were killed." Derek said from where he sat, looking at Spencer, who turned his eyes away, to Angel and saw himself in her eyes. Her eye color suddenly hit him. The same color as he had. Could she be that girl back then? But his thoughts were disturbed once again.

"It's getting late, so I suggest we head to the hotel. Get some sleep and take tomorrow a new look at this case." Hotch announced and they left the police station once again. Because they landed here late they didn't had time to go to the last crime scene and talk to people, but also they had a new team member, Angel. On their way back they no one talked, they were tired and found Angel waiting at the hotel for them. She was way faster with her bike.

"I got a room too here, Cooper gave me a room key. So nice to see you all again today and sleep well." She said as she left them once again, only this time to go to her room. The others went to their rooms as well and wish the others good night as well.

* * *

><p><em>-In Morgan's and Reid's Room-<em>

Once Derek and Spencer were in their room, they didn't look at each other. Because Reid went to the bathroom in medially, to change into his sleeping clothes. Derek just sighed and shook his head, why was it that Reid always slipped away when they were about to change their clothes. He never understand it. He started to change his clothes too, when he was done. He knocked on the bathroom door, wanting to brush his teeth's.

"Wait a bit longer please." A voice said on the other side. Spencer leaned against the door knowing Derek was so close this time again, there was only a door between them. His body screamed for Derek, but his mind said that if he did their relationship would end. He took a deep breath once again and opened the door. He smiled before he went pass the dark man again. Not saying a fact or something like that. The other shook his head once again and stepped inside.

Spencer went to his bed and laid down after grabbing a book and went through it again, he knew every word in it. But still he loved to read it, it was a gift from Derek on when he turned twenty-three. After a while Derek stepped back in and looked at the boy, a smile appeared on his face and went in his bed. "Good night Spencer." He said and turned his light off and dozed off to sleep. Thirty minutes later Spencer was done reading and looked at Derek, who's chest was slowly going up and down. And he went to sleep as well. But it would not last long or a nightmare appeared by Spencer.

* * *

><p><strong>About what will Spencer dream?<br>****And how does Angel know Spencer's name?**

**Loves Yuko**


	3. Spencer's nightmare

_**The past hunts you down.**_

**I don't own anything! Sometimes I wish I did *sigh*  
><strong>**Serie: Criminal Minds  
><strong>**Couple: Spencer Reid X Derek Morgan.  
><strong>**Summary: Spencer Reid has a past he wants to forget but when he meets a girl, the past hunts him down. Can he be able to win the heart of the person he loves. Or has his past hunted him down. **

**Hi guys! I rewrote chapter 3, since I had a major writer block but also I want to thank aku no tensai for letting me know I really moved why to fast with our lovely guys. So once again chapter 3! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spencer's nightmare.<strong>_

_**Preview:**_

_Spencer went to his bed and laid down after grabbing a book and went through it again, he knew every word in it. But still he loved to read it, it was a gift from Derek on when he turned twenty-three. After a while Derek stepped back in and looked at the boy, a smile appeared on his face and went in his bed. "Good night Spencer." He said and turned his light off and dozed off to sleep. Thirty minutes later Spencer was done reading and looked at Derek, whose chest was slowly going up and down. And he went to sleep as well. But it would not last long or a nightmare appeared by Spencer._

* * *

><p>Spencer started to turn around in the bed, he was having a nightmare and not a nice one. A dream he had locked up in the back of his mind. And never want to remember it ever again. But now he dreamed about it and couldn't escape from it.<p>

_A young Spencer saw his father pack his stuff, while his mother yelled angry at him. How could his dad leave him with his schizophrenia mother. "Don't dare to leave me, William, you have a son!" She yelled, but William didn't react at her. "I can't help you, dear." "Where do you think you are going then?" "A place that is better for me, anywhere but here." He grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. Spencer walked after his dad. "Are you leaving?" Spencer tried to sound sad, so his mother wouldn't notice how much he hated this man. Every night his dad would go in his room and sexual abuse him then. He wanted to scream, but his dad always had his hand on Spencer's mouth and whisper then softly. "Don't wake you mom." __His dad sat down in the front of him. "I'm weak, so I need to leave. But I will come back to get you." William said before pulling the young Spencer in a hug. The body of the boy froze and tears started to fall down. "Don't cry. I will be back." After those words William leaved him, for good._

Morgan was sleeping in the opposite bed of Reid's. He heard a cry and some soft screaming. Within a second he was awake, looking where the cries came from. Stepping out of his bed, he walked to the bed of the other. There he saw tears on the blond male cheeks and the blanket wasn't covering his body anymore so he shaking from the cold and maybe more. The moonlight made those tears shine.

"Don't….. Daddy please." Spencer whispered softly as more tears started to fall down. The dark man put his hands on the others shoulder and shook him awake. Big grey eyes of the boy looked scared at him.

"Shh, everything is fine now." Morgan whispered as he sat down on the bed and pulled him in a hug. Feeling Spencer tense once more before relaxing, knowing this was Morgan and not his dad. So he let his tears fall down and his body shook a lot. Softly the older man stroked through his hair in conform. "Where were you dreaming of?"

The other looked up and sniffed his nose. "My.. my dad."

"What did he do to you?"

"He r…raped me." A soft voice said before starting to cry once more. Morgan was angry how a person hurt or even could rape a loyal person, like Reid. But he remembered his time with Carl Burton and how weak he fault not being able to make it stop. No matter how hard he begged it didn't stop until Carl was satisfied.

"He won't rape you anymore, you are safe now. I got you." Derek held Spencer in his arm until his breathing became steady once again, sounding like he was a sleep again. He laid the boy down and was about to stand up, to tuck him in, when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him down. As a sleeping Spencer snuggled closer to him, he pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arm the other. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face, even when Reid wasn't in love with him, he still wanted to protect him and make him sleep peacefully tonight, that was his thoughts before his mind went black.

* * *

><p>The next morning Spencer was the first to wake up, his eyes half open he tried to move. But only to be stopped by an arm, that was holding him down. The nightmare of last night came back to him in no time and he started to scream in fear, thinking this arm belonged to his dad. He started to kick and punch to make the person next to him go away. The person fell of the bed, while Spencer made himself as small as possible and started to shiver but he was still screaming and tears started to fall. The person sat back down on the bed and grabbed Spencer, put him on his lap and hold him close to his body. No matter how hard he tried to break free, the arms stayed at their place.<p>

"Spencer, it is just me Derek. Come on pretty boy." Derek whispered in his ears. But it didn't seem to work, it only made it worse. But he didn't give up. "Spencer look at me. It's me Derek. And I would never hurt you. So please pretty boy wake up. I got you." After these words were spoken, the body in his arms stopped to move. He looked down, only to look in a pair of big confused brown eyes, and he let go of the boy's arms.

"What? How?" He stuttered nervously as he moved out of the arms, to sit against the headboard of his bed. Pulling his legs up and wrapped his arms around them.

The black man sat across of him and spoke. "You thought I was your dad, because mine arm was around your waist, when you woke up." Spencer nodded and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. "Did we sleep together, just sleeping I mean."

"Yeah, something like that, since you used me as a teddy bear." He noticed the blush on the others face and smiled softly. The younger one was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Boys! Hotch wants us down in thirty minutes." The voice of Prentiss said before she walked back to the room she shared with JJ.

"You can take the shower as first." Morgan said, the other crawled out of bed and walked inside the bathroom. He decided to take a quick shower, since he wanted to talk with Morgan about last night.

After a quick shower he walked out of the bathroom, his hair was still wet and dripped down on his skin. The only thing he wore were a pair of dark blue trousers. Looking around he couldn't see Derek, but at that moment the door opened and there he stood with a plate of pancakes in his arms.

"Ah, you are done. I brought some pancakes for you." He said as he put the plate down on the table. "I am going to take a shower now." And walked past him to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The younger one looked a bit sad when Derek left him alone to eat breakfast. He sighed and started to eat, but after four bites he stopped and walked to his bag and started to dress. Once he was done, he looked back at the pancakes but still not feeling hungry, he grabbed a book out of his bag and sat down to read.

In the meanwhile Derek had turned the shower on but didn't step in, he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He still tried to process everything Spencer told him last night. He felt anger but also sadness, because now he didn't think he had a change with the kid, because he still was scared over something that had happened, that triggered that memory in his mind. Finally he stepped in, letting the water calm his body. He would take it slow, not telling his feelings and making sure the kid felt safe and their friendship stayed the way it was.

Derek walked out of the bathroom in just a pair of boxers. While Spencer was sitting on his bed, reading but hearing footsteps he looked at the older one.

"Can we talk about last night now?" The dark man looked surprised up.

"Let me put some clothes on." He said fast and grabbed his pants and a shirt and put them on, before sitting down on his bed, looking to the man who sat just across him. "We can talk now." Spencer putted his book away and looked him in the eyes.

"Why did you let me use you as a teddy bear?"

"You needed someone close to you, because you cried and screamed because of what your dad did to you."

"Oh."He paused and looked at Derek and searched for some emotion in those eyes, but he found none. "I-I-I need to go, Hotch is probally waiting for us." His voiced sounded like he was about to cry, but his eyes said nothing. Quickly he stood up and walked towards the door. He grabbed hold of the handle, when he felt two strong arms around his waist, pulling him back against Morgan's chest. Morgan couldn't let the kid go, hearing those words filled with sadness.

"I got you. Sshh it's okay. You can let them fall." He whispered as he felt the other starting to tremble in his touch. And then the room was filled with the sounds of someone crying. Reid couldn't hold the tears back anymore, letting go of the handle just before he was turned around, he took hold of Dereks shirt and started to cry even harder. Letting the tears he held back so many times fall, he didn't care anymore. Because he knew Derek was here, as his best friend to protect him and hold him when he needed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Derek be able to safe Spencer every time?<br>****And what did trigger this memory?  
><strong>**We will just wait and see.**

**Loves Yuko**


End file.
